


Too Slow

by Clefaiiiry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Drabble, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Octane gets fucked by a bunch of strangers and he loves it there that's all ya need to know, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: One partner can't keep up, so how about multiple?





	Too Slow

It was no secret that Octavio liked things intense and fast. This, of course, extended to the bedroom.

He’d been told he was too needy, too rough. His partners couldn’t keep up. He would be ready for round four while they would be recovering from round two. One partner wasn’t enough. The solution was simple, he needed more.

He wasn’t exactly sure how or when he’d started heading into one particular club whenever the Apex Games left him wound tight, ready to snap. All he knew was that he wasn’t quitting any time soon.

Hands groped his ass as the first of many cocks pushed into his hole. He groaned around the dick in his mouth, already thrusting back.

 _Hurry up, get on with it, are you seriously just gonna sit there_ -

Their thrusts were shallow, totally unsatisfying. He had to do most of the work. Luckily, he was good at multitasking.

Whoever had the cock in his mouth wasn’t playing around. They forced him to take it all, testing his gag reflex to its limits and making his eyes water, pulling his hair hard, ordering him to _take it like a good little slut_.

That’s more like it.

The dick in his ass finished quickly. Zero stamina. No wonder they’d been so slow. They pulled out hastily, almost embarrassed, left their cum dripping down his thighs.

He took the next cock without much resistance. This one wasted no time, snapping their hips into action, clutching his hips hard enough to bruise. Oh, that was so much better. It filled him so perfectly, pounding hard and fast, he couldn’t breathe around the dick in his throat. He felt dizzy, so high that he barely processed the stray hands wrapping around his own cock.

The dick in his mouth was roughly pulled away and the man finished on his face. Octavio shot him a cheeky grin, licking what he could from his lips, groaning as the man behind hit that perfect spot.

The man grunted something and stood to the side to let the next take his place. Sickeningly gentle, carefully pushing past his lips, did this guy even know who he was dealing with? God, they were _too slow._

He hoped there would be more rough ones tonight. He couldn’t stand another evening of patrons treating him like he was anything more than a cum slut to be used and tossed aside.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't get this idea out my head so i wrote this quick thing instead of working on my dozen other wips
> 
> i love octane, i wanna write more of him but he's too fast. ;_;


End file.
